Edward Asner
Edward Asner (1929 - ) A.K.A. Ed Asner Film Deaths *''The Satan Bug'' (1965) [Veretti]: Shot in the stomach when he tries to run away, after being corned by police. *''El Dorado'' (1967) [Bart Jason]: Shot in the head with a rifle by Michele Carey, just as Ed is about to finish off the (non-fatally) wounded John Wayne in a gunfight. (Thanks to Michael) *''JFK (1991)'' [Guy Bannister]: Dies of a heart attack (off-screen); we learn of his death afterwards in a conversation between Kevin Costner and Jack Lemmon. (Thanks to Robert) *''Hard Rain (1998)'' [Uncle Charlie]: Killed by Morgan Freeman's thugs during an armored car robbery, he dies in his nephew (Christian Slater)'s arms with his body later seen floating in the flood when Morgan finds him. (Thanks to Michael) TV Deaths *''Omnibus: Capital Punishment'' (1958) [character name unavailable]: Executed in the electric chair. (Thanks to Phillip) *''The F.B.I.: The Tormentors'' (1966) [John Carl Brock]: Shot by Wayne Rogers as he is leaving their shack. *''The Invaders: Wall of Crystal (1967)'' [Taugus]: Playing an alien, he is disintegrated, along with Burgess Meredith and Burgess' car, with a ray-gun by an alien. *''The F.B.I.: The Dynasty'' (1968) [Walter Gretzler]: Shot to death by Efrem Zimbalist Jr. *''The Invaders: The Miracle (1968)'' [Harry Ferguson]: During a fight with two aliens, the pipe from a gas bottle to a hot plate in Ed's back room is disconnected and when Roy Thinnes shoots one of the aliens his ashes ignite the gas. They flee the room but Ed goes back for his money only for the gas bottle to explode and kill him in the fire/explosion. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Last Child'' (1971 TV) [Barstow]: Killed in a car crash while chasing Michael Cole, Harry Guardino and Janet Margolin. *''The Life and Assassination of the Kingfish (Every Man a King)'' (1977 TV) [Huey P. Long]: Shot to death by Carl Weiss (no actor listed) in front of the Louisiana State Capitol. (I haven't seen this, but I'm familiar with the historic facts.) *''Heads'' (1994 TV) [Ab Abbot]: Decapitated with an axe by Shawn Thompson while Ed is holding a gun on Shawn, while Jon Cryer and Jennifer Tilly look on in shock. *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Nuclear Netherworld (1996; animated)'' Romme: Implied to have died from radiation after accidentally crashing into a storehouse of uranium. *''The X-Files: How the Stole Ghost Christmas (1998)'' [Maurice]: Playing a ghost, an cabin in with wife (Lily Tomlin) begin us shot in the forehead. His body is David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson. *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008 series) *''Hawaii Five-O: Kanalua (2012)'' [August March]: Commits suicide by walking into the path of a truck as Alex O'Loughlin and Scott Caan look on in shock. *''Dead to Me: I Have to Be Honest'' (2019) [Abe Rifkin]: Dies (off-screen) of natural causes. We learn of his death when doctors inform Linda Cardellini of his passing. Video Game Deaths *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' (2004) [Jedi Master Vrook Lamar] His fate depends on what path the player takes. On the light side mode, his life force, alongside the other Jedi, is drained by Sara Kestleman's Force powers. If the player chooese the dark side, he is killed in battle with the player character. Gallery Edasner2.jpg|Edward Asner's death in Heads Notable Connections *Father of Matthew Asner (producer). *Former father-in-law of Jules Asner. Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Asner, Edward Category:Jewish Category:Socialists Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by life-force draining Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:World War Two veteran Category:Jewish-American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Presidents of the Screen Actors Guild Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Hawaii Five-O universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Oliver Stone Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Disney Stars Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Game Show Legends Category:Motor Mouths Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Actors who died in Mikael Salomon Movies Category:The X-Files cast members Category:DC Stars Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Star Wars cast members Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:SpongeBob SquarePants cast members Category:Pixar Stars Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Criminal Minds Cast Members Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Korean War veteran Category:Family Guy cast members Category:King of the Hill cast members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Hawaii Five-O (2010) Cast Members Category:The Boondocks cast members Category:Duckman cast members Category:ER cast members Category:The Simpsons Cast Members Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Bones Cast Members Category:The Untouchables Cast Members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:Hawaii Five-O cast members Category:Roseanne cast members Category:The Magic School Bus cast members Category:Hercules cast members Category:American Dad! Cast Members Category:The Glades Cast Members Category:Reading Rainbow cast members Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:The Mary Tyler Moore Show cast members Category:The Karate Kid cast members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes in video game